<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Necessities by Nea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218999">Necessities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea'>Nea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Related, M/M, brief mention of shootings, brief mention of war memories, moustead - Freeform, not as sad as the tags make it seem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mouse is waiting while Jay is on Violence Reduce Patrol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Jay Halstead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Necessities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Author's note:</b> I thank firstlovelatespring for the super fast, super awesome beta-work.<br/><b>Warnings:</b> Spoiler for episode 322<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> The show belongs to Dick Wolf and Co. The guys belong to each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mouse hates it when Jay’s out in the field. He’s actually pretty surprised his hair hasn’t turned gray, yet.</p>
<p>He hates it even more that Sergeant Platt managed to get Jay and Lindsay on Violence Reduction Patrol ‘to remember where they started from’. Her words, not Mouse’s.</p>
<p>Lindsay and Jay have even to wear uniforms, and that’s one more thing that Mouse hates. Because just a few weeks ago Roman and Burgess nearly got killed because they were wearing uniforms.</p>
<p>Mouse curses under his breath and stares at his phone, considering checking on Jay. He doesn’t text or call him, but checks the position of Jay’s phone online.</p>
<p>And if he hacked into the dispatch system, to also check their car’s position and listen to the radio, well, no one would ever know.</p>
<p>He hears Jay and Lindsey get called to a shooting at a random family residence, and the hair on Mouse’s neck stands up.</p>
<p>If there’s someone who knows a thing or a dozen about  families being shot at, it’s him and Jay. One of Afghanistan’s lessons they could very well live without.</p>
<p>To distract himself from these memories, Mouse clicks the link to the listing for that condo Jay’s interested in. He had accompanied Jay there to check it out and wow, that spacious walk-in shower really looks like something out of a dream.</p>
<p>Lindsay’s involved in the condo-seeking procedure, too, which is probably for the better. She said she won’t let Jay decide alone, because if she did, he would very likely end up with a place as bad as his current one or one that’s way too expensive. </p>
<p>She also said that Mouse isn’t exactly helping. Which is true, too. Mouse has no idea about condos. His criteria of choosing his were: is it affordable, are there rats or cockroaches openly visible and are there weird stains on the floor?</p>
<p>The scene Lindsay and Jay got called to turns out to be exactly as horrible as it sounded: a young girl lost her whole family. Another thing that Mouse hates.</p>
<p>When Jay texts him that he and Lindsay are in Med and waiting for the kid to be stable enough to be questioned, Mouse goes to bed. He doesn’t sleep very well, haunted by old memories and the details of the current case.</p>
<p>Jay comes home in the middle of the night and they are both too tired to talk; Jay pretty much falls onto the bed with his clothes still on. Mouse moves close, puts an arm across Jay’s chest, and Jay leans into him.</p>
<p>Mouse opens his eyes slowly, when Jay tries to get up without waking him.</p>
<p>"What time is it?" he mumbles, his fingers loosely curled around Jay’s shoulder.</p>
<p>"Early," Jay says. He kisses Mouse’s lips, quick but soft, and gets up. "I gotta go back to Med, so Erin can get a few hours of sleep, too," he adds, before Mouse can protest. He checks his phone and it’s not even four hours since Jay fell asleep.</p>
<p>"I’m coming with you," he says instead, and to his own surprise he doesn’t even yawn.</p>
<p>"You don’t have to," Jay objects, but Mouse’s out of bed already.</p>
<p>"I know," he says, grabbing his jeans, "but I want to."</p>
<p>On the way to the hospital, they make a stop at Lindsay’s to get her fresh clothes and another halt to get coffee. Mouse brings her home, then, and then heads to the precinct. He and Jay will sleep it off after that case is closed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>